Venturian Combat (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Venturian Combat '''is a Venture: Bounty level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section 1: Smuggler Subterrane You will start the level in control of Cyan Jacob. Use the compass and select the top right option in the wheel, then follow the blue pixels to a banana tree. Hit the tree to get a plantain, then carry it to the spider monkey on the beach. Chase him up the oak tree, then back down to the beach, then hand him the plantain in exchange for a spade. Use the compass again and choose the bottom option, then follow the dots and dig up a Mini Kit. Use the compass and select the fire, then locate it. Carry the planks to one of the green rectangles to build a funeral pyre. Ignore it for now, then use the compass yet again and select the cranium at the top of the wheel. Follow the blue pixels until you find the scarlet X, then dig it up to find a cranium platform. Break it open with Robyn's blade, then jump in. Underground, use Robyn's super jump to jump onto a line. Once the bridge ladder is lifted, switch to Cyan and use the character button to jump onto a keg. Roll it into the keg switch on the bridge ladder you lifted, and roll until the bridge ladder is completed. Switch to Robyn again and head to the end of the bridge ladder, then jump up and swing from a green pole. Jump to another green pole, then jump to the ground on the other side of the hole. Smash the statues here until one of the corpses gives you a gold wheel, then insert it into the receptacle on the bridge ladder. Hold the A button to spin it and complete the rest of the bridge ladder. Switch back to Cyan, then use the A button to stick your pickax into the cogs on the dead bodies. Robyn will pull down a ladder, so climb up and back above ground. After a cut scene switches you to nighttime, use the compass and select the bottom left icon. Follow the pixels to find a telescope, then use the A button to look through it. Watch the blue guy and follow him as he moves to the back of the ferry he is on. After a cut scene involving a copious amount of smoking, it will once again be daytime. Follow the studs to an oak and climb it for a Mini Kit. Use the compass and select the left option, then follow the pixels until you come across various crates and gadgets. Destroy and reassemble all of the objects on the beach and in the water, including the large piece on the wrecked ship. Once everything is assembled into a trebuchet, a Saki will appear and break the entrance. Reassemble the pieces into a bundle and ballista. Walk to the wheel and hold the action button to turn it, shooting the bundle. Once it is on the isle where you began, turn around and jump into the gap on the ingress the Titi broke. Inside, the radiant beam will cause Acetone Peroxide to blow up a column. Reassemble the remaining pieces to redirect the beam. Walk across the bridge ladder you built earlier and jump on to the left of two platforms with wheels. Use the A button to spin the wheel until the beam is pointing up and right, then jump onto the other platform. Spin that wheel until the light is pointing to the left, which will cause TNT to blow up another support. Head to those pieces and rebuild them into a handle, then shove on it until the light hits even more acetone peroxide to the left. Once again, rebuild the pieces that the TNT blew up. You will make an upward bridge ladder, so follow the studs and cross it. Pick up the bundle of planks at the top of the upward bridge ladder, then turn around and carry it back down. Place it onto the green rectangle here to make a lift lift up, then grab the golden object that is inside. Walk to where you first entered this subway area and place the object on a green pad on the left wall. Now head back to the handle you built earlier and shove it until the light goes directly into the golden object you placed on the wall. Head back to the bridge ladder and cross it, then use the ladder to climb back above ground. On the surface, head toward the catapult and use the posts to jump onto the ruined ship. Cross the bridge ladder to get to the isle where you first began, and pick up the bundle of boards you shot with the trebuchet earlier. Drop it onto the green rectangle on the funeral pyre you built earlier, which is now a bonfire, then rebuild it once it is destroyed. The pyre will get even larger. Now head to the left of the banana tree from earlier. You will see another bundle of beams, so carry it to the last green rectangle it place it there, then rebuild the pieces to make the pyre even greater. You will watch a brief cut scene, after which the chapter will end. Good work! Section 2: Whirlpool Inlet The first thing you need to do is to '''throw few objects to the bucket standing in the middle of the deck. Go left and break the treasure chests next to the mast. Pick up the bugle and put it in the bucket. Go behind the mast to which a gal is tied and crush the containers. Give an umbrella to a teammate and put the eyeball which he gives into the bucket. Switch to Cyan '''and go to the '''bridge ladder. Throw the pickax to the bulls eye on the mast. Climb and take the black gem. It is in one of the sails. Put it in the bucket. Climb on the mast on the right and use the line to get down. Set fire to a bombard using the torch and shoot. Jump down and put the mutton into the bucket. Use the spyglass on the ship's side. Find a chick on the other ship and follow her for a moment. She will shoot the lifebelt at you. Put it in the bucket. Take the torch and jump to the life raft stuck to the ship. Horrify the tentacle and take the croissant, '''but do not leave the riverboat. Go back on the deck using the net on the left and put the snack into the bucket. Go left - watch the cut scene in which the '''lighting strikes the mast and the stern chasers fall down on the deck. Repair them and grab the torch and shoot. You need to hit the ship's weak point - the mustard patches. Go right and turn the helm on the mast three times. Another smasher will fall down - repair it and shoot at the patched part of the ship on the right. Repair the building blocks between the two cannons, turn the helm which they will create. A new bombard will appear. Shoot at the last weak point. Fight Grizzly Grinwald. Then rebuild him. Switch to Robyn '''and double jump to the deck'. Go right and '''grab the lamp'. With the lamp go right - on the lower deck - and terrify the violet tentacles which hold the treasure chest. Move the treasure chest to the mast. Cyan's hook will help you to get on the upper mast where you stand on the treasure chest to grab it. Jump down from the nest to the beams on the left - battle Mister Crabs. When Mister Crabs '''will jump down '''chase him and punch him. Eventually he will escape through the kelp. Chase him as Robyn '''and while you are on the other side take away another heart from him. '''Crabs '''will escape to the right. Chase him as '''Cyan. Use the mechanism activated by the Cracked LEGO Bricks '''to '''scare the opponent from the upper side of the ship. Jump down and punch him. When he will escape up climb the line. Combat him on the mast. In the last scene Mister '''will run to the left on the highest mast. '''Jump on the line built from the wood on the left and climb. Punch him for the last time. Section 3: Cauldron Catastrophe In the first corridor, run towards the camera and leap across the platforms before they fall into the magma. In the control room, double jump as Robyn to grab the fallen girders and reinforce the room, adding to the timer. To leave the control room, find the side ingress to the right. Drill the Cracked LEGO Bricks on the four fallen girders, and then flip the two levers to open the entrance. Outside on the exterior walkway, smash the vats to reveal two 1,500 Megawatt Scarlet Rock Super Colliding Super Buttons, and step on both 1,500 Megawatt Scarlet Rock Super Colliding Super Buttons to lower a platform. Cyan should drill through valve to stop the steam briefly, then switch to Robyn and run, ahead and then double jump to flip the lever to shut off the steam for good. Flip the two nodes to repair the dynamo, and then use the Force to spin the dynamo, raising a bridge. Down at the molten rock pool, leap across the platforms to the large hovering structure at the other side. While standing on this structure, wait for it to tip over before jumping over to the last patch of land for the final fight. Now chop up Sinner Steve. To complete this chapter, kill Sinner Steve without falling into the lava flow. Category:Trigger Award Winners